1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nailing gun applicable to oblique rowed nails of different specifications, able to elevate effect in use and lower cost for spare parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the oblique nail box of a conventional nailing gun has an upper intermediate portion and a lower inner portion respectively screwed with the muzzle and the handle of a nailing gun and positioned at a proper slant angle. Thus, the oblique rowed nails loaded in the nail box can be orderly guided to move in the interior of the muzzle to be struck through the nail head groove and the rear end wall surface of the nail guiding inlet of the muzzle.
However, the combination angle of the muzzle and the nail box of the conventional nailing gun is fixed and unchangeable; therefore, each set of muzzle and nail box is only applicable to oblique rowed nails of a single specification. The oblique rowed nails employed nowadays are generally separated into four different slant angles of 17°, 21°, 28° and 24°. Under the circumstances, when oblique rowed nails of different specifications are to be used, different-typed muzzles and nail boxes have to be provided. For instance, if oblique rowed nails with a slant angle of 17° are to be used, a nail box and a muzzle with a slant angle of 17° have to be provided, not only increasing cost in spare parts but also possible to lose or damage the spare parts during disassembling or storing. In addition, if the muzzle and the nail box are not closely and accurately combined together, there will produce a gap between the nail box and the nail guiding inlet of the muzzle, and the rear end wall surface of the nail guiding inlet of the muzzle and the nail head groove of the nail box fail to be connected straight and evenly. Thus, when the oblique rowed nails are pushed to reach the rear end wall surface of the nail guiding inlet along the nail head groove of the nail box, the oblique nails are unable to slide forward smoothly and may be deadlocked.